


Stalker

by ReoTsun014



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReoTsun014/pseuds/ReoTsun014
Summary: Nico is stalking Maki,stunned by her beauty. She can't leave her alone.





	Stalker

Maki went to go where the piano was...  
Nico started following her.  
Maki looked behind, thinking that someone was watching her like a stalker.

Maki: Eh? That's strange...

Maki continued her walk to the piano room.  
Forgetting who stalked her.  
Maki went to the piano room.  
Starting to go to the piano seat (?)  
Thus, she played Aishiteru Banzai,  
Nico was looking at Maki seriously, eavesdropping.  
While, Maki was playing with her piano, singing Aishiteru Banzai...

Maki finished her singing, along with the piano.

Nico was stunned by her beautiful voice.  
Nico: (cute...)

Nico then went to the piano room.  
Maki sensed something.  
She turned around.

Maki: Eh?! W-why are you here?!  
Did you perhaps heard my singing voice?  
Nico: I stalked, I saw, I heard. I was stunned by your beautiful voice and beauty.

Maki was beating red like the color of her hair.

Maki: B-Baka! W-What are you saying? I don't get it!  
Nico laughs, hugging Maki.  
Maki: T-Thanks?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it cringes you.  
I made this when i had no other devices at the time (no apple devices nor an phone) than borrowing my sister's ipod touch years ago.  
But if it makes you happy, I'm thankful.


End file.
